


Changes

by Wickedmagg



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Trans Character, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Mallanque - Freeform, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), alternia universe, hiveswap - Freeform, non binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedmagg/pseuds/Wickedmagg
Summary: Lanque and Mallek try to reconnect after their past relationship
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Lanque Bombyx
Kudos: 1





	Changes

It sucks being on this train. The old memories keep coming back as there are old faces in these cars. Mostly exes. Lanque observes the Jade/teal car and finds it as chaos especially these other Jadeblood running their girly and loud mouths. He tried to calm down by stepping out for fresh air but he gets blocked by bronya, “what exactly are you doing young man? Y’know we have rules here.” Lanque rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Are we seriously doing this? Why can’t we all have a break here—what about me? Or you? No rules on this train that’s for exact.” Bronya narrows her eyebrows with despise for lanque building up “Lanque, I do NOT want to argue about this so please go back to the Jade side-“ lanque interrupts “then let me go first.” There goes silence for a good minute until they both hear footsteps coming from behind the male Jadeblood. “what’s going on?” Lynera joins in, “We’re sorta busy honey so probably sit your ass back down.” The Jadeblood looks down and apologizes, fiddling with her fingers trying not to give a tear away. “Lanque bombyx! How dare you? Apologize to her plus that was very unnecessary for y-“ “no please bronya..he’s right..I shouldn’t really be into this business even if you’re in it.” Lanque gives a little smirk across his face and looks back at bronya. “Soo, what do I get out of this now?” Bronya has already given up at this point and looks at lynera then lanque. “Lanque, if you’re being honest with going outside for a quick air break then I can let you go.” Lanque nods. “But if you’re gone for an hour, you are in big trouble young man, you got that?” “Bronya please, that’s the only thing I’m doing, trying to get a good fresh of air instead in a smelly car.” Bronya rolls her eyes and exhales letting that anger go. Lynera at this time has already gone back to her sit originally and waits for bronya to come back. “Still you have to apologize to Lynera once you come back inside.” “Will do miss bronya.” Then bronya moves out of the boys way. 

It’s outside time now, Lanque watches the surface move with him and by this time he just wants to stay out here, not dealing with the rest of the bloods in that car. He walks over to the rail that’s there and leans forward, having his hand on each side on the rail. The memories soon to dissolve out of his mind and the frustration too. He can’t seem to let go the fact he’s on the same train as *him*. No. No. Not the time to think about that loser, not tonight. The Jadeblood keeps looking out at the empty land until he hears a door opening, turning his head over to the Jade/teal for the first guess but was mistakenly wrong. With a gentle tap on his shoulder, he wipes his head to the right and his heart drops. “hey.” lanque has already been outside for 10 minutes you himself and this cerulean blood just comes out of the blue to ruin it. Obviously. The cerulean blood doesn’t bother him again so he separates himself from lanque’s space and goes on his side, leaning against the cerulean/indigo car. “nice night huh.” Lanque can tell in the boy’s voice he’s not very good at being social. The other blood stays quiet and goes to enjoy the breeze that’s being blowed. The Jade looks over, trying to act normal again and sees a beautiful figure and face structure in this boy. Eyes closed. Hair going crazy. His posture. Pleasant face. Lanque continues scanning him and he for sure knows him by heart. 

“So Mallek is it? Shit what am I saying? You obviously know me.” Mallek opens his eyes and looks at him. “seems like someone didnt forget my face.” “Are you trying to imply to something that I don’t remember my exes face?.” Mallek shakes his head and puts it down as he stretches. Lanque waits for him while he taps his nails on the rail. “you seriously dont remember what happened between us.” “Of course I do, what the hell is that question?” Mallek sighs and lifts up his head, turning it to make eye contact, “tell me lanque, what did you miss about us.” Mallek observes his face and sees his reaction to have a disguise look as he didn’t seem to like that question. “How good we were for each other until..things happened but we took care of it-“ “you got to be kidding me here lanque, we were kismesis and we both know being in a kismesis with some troll isn’t good, just trying to fill the buckets with someone.” lanque snickers and looks down at Mallek, “Oh my lord, come on spill the damn beans adalov.” Mallek exhales with annoyingly and speaks for himself “you were the main one who was fucking a lot of things in our quadrant shit I even wanted to be more than-“ he freezes and closes his mouth leaving it it at that one word. “What? Matesprits? Oh that’s just fucking hilarious! You really thought my ass would even dare to be matesprits with you? You’re in the wrong pan babe.” Mallek puts his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and turns his body towards his car door. “Its best to stay away from each other bombyx” Lanque already knew what he was doing, ticking him off like he’d used to do in their past relationship. The Jade hasn’t seen Mallek like this before in sweeps. The lengthy male troll watched the short troll walk into the cerulean/indigo car and lanque might’ve felt shitty for saying all of that but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying his outside time. As for now, those 30 minutes have passed by and Lanque walks back into his car as he sees most of the jadebloods looking at him as a few teals looking that direction. Lanque fixes himself and walks over to the jades side, "so what happened out there?" He looks over his shoulder soon after sitting down on the bottom bench to see daraya asking away. "Why are you so interested on what i do?" Daraya sighs annoyingly and leans over to his ear, "you went on that side for a reason right? maybe your ex?" she giggles for a bit short sooner before lanque moves her head out of the way. "You have no permission for being in my personal and private business that's only to myself missy." The jade crosses his legs offendedly then wipes his hair to the side so it won't keep bugging him. Plus in a sassy way. Daraya groans in boredom as she wants the answers to her question. Lanque hears this and ignores her but this won't stop daraya obviously. A few groans and sighs has passed with 10 minutes on the clock, the male jadeblood finally took the chance and got up from his seat to go onto the second bench behind him where daraya's at. Daraya noticed his sudden movements and stopped to act casual like her usual self. "so do you have the answers now?" Lanque moves his entire body to face towards her and says it with pride, “don’t you remember Mallek? That one cerulean blood who constantly smells and has all of those piercings.” “Ohh the one that was better in the relationship than you? Then yes I do remember him.” Lanque narrows his eyebrows in frustration, “excuse me” Daraya shrugs and snickers. “You probably didn’t figure this out during that time but me and Mallek were moirails before you two were kismesis.” The boy pinches his bridge nose and shakes his head slightly. “Well this is just embarrassing isn’t it?”Daraya gives out a quick laugh and nudges him playfully. “Wait, was he seriously better than me?” “Dude, no one is better in the relationship so shit I have no clue I just know Mallek took care of your relationship.” “Shit, ouch Daraya that sure hurt a lot.” She goes to cross her arms and shrugs in disagreement but she’s not complaining. “So, what exactly happened out there?” Lanque sighs and begins this awful story, “Mallek just stood out there like things were normal and I have no clue what’s up his nook, he’s clearly an asshole still.” Daraya darts her eyes at him and with a confused expression on her face, “seems like he’s not the only asshole.” Lanque gives her credit on that one with a giggle. Clock has ticked and rung as it’s time for bed. In bronya’s eyes and clock it is. “Alright jades! You know what time it is, time to clock in and snooze. Chop chop.” Some jades dragged their feet and a few paced their way to the seats they were originally signed with by Bronya and Lynera. The male Jade looked outside of the window watching fields move at a rapid speed passing by him. He doesn’t feel tired and he knows he doesn’t need good sleep either. Shit sleep is for the weak a few say. The reals on the other side are still up while some are catching Zs already. He sighed out of boredom then played with his hair as he continues to watch the view zooming by. This sure is going to be a long ride.


End file.
